Don't Leave Me
by Joncolfergustin
Summary: Después de la batalla ganada contra el Darach y la manada de alphas ya no es un peligro para nadie. Derek decide dejar Beacon Hills por un tiempo, pero esa noticia afectara mucho a Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA! Bueno este fic esta basado después del capitulo 3x12 de Teen Wolf. Yo llore por que Derek se fue TT_TT y bueno escribí este fic, mas bien One-shoot de como se siento Stiles por la partida de Derek. Espero les guste.

Y POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, SI LES GUSTO PORFIS *.*

Todos los personajes pertenecen a MTV y Jeff Davis

Disfruten!

Don't Leave Me

Estaba un Stiles triste en el que había sido una vez el loft de Derek , por mas que quiso alcanzar a Derek para decirle que no se fuera no pudo. Al llegar solo vio el vacio lugar lo recorrio, la cocina, el baño, todo el luga vacio. Solo quedaba un lugar el piso de arriba, subio las escaleras y ahí estaba la cama de Derek tendida como si nunca hubiera sido usada, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al recordar todos los momentos que paso con Derek "Su" Derek. Encima de la cama había un sobre que decía "_Para Stiles_" No! No estaba listo para abrir esa carta y leer un adiós pero el nunca le diría eso, verdad? El prometio que siempre estarían juntos, se recostó en la almohada y el olor de Derek en la almohada lo hizo mas difícil.

-Imbecil…Dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos- grito al viento con una voz desgarradora, pero aun tenia la carta era su única esperanza, la abrió con manos temblorosas tomo un suspiro y la leyó.

"_Stiles esto es muy…difícil de decir no quiero que pienses que te abandono, ni que te dejo yo nunca podría decirte adiós por que eres el amor de mi vida, y lo sabes. Solo que…con todo lo que acaba de pasar lo del darach, los alpha, todo me tiene aturdido y necesito un descanso de esta ciudad, ojala pudiera haberte traído conmigo pero no puedo…Solo quiero que sepas que volveré por ti por que te amo nunca lo olvides. Cuando te sientas solo puedes venir a mi loft nuestro loft y quedarte todo lo que quieras, le pedi a Scott y Isaac que cuiden de ti, que no vayas a cometer una estupidez por tristeza o algo asi. Solo no intentes buscarme, regresare antes de que te des cuenta, el tiempo pasa rápido, solo ten fe en que volveré por ti y esta ves no nos separaremos nunca._

_PD: Te amo._

Stiles al acabar de leer la carta estaba sollozando, sabia que el volvería eso era algo que suavizaba el golpe pero aun asi tenia un vacio y un nudo en la garganta, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas. No sabe en que momento se quedo dormido ahí mismo pero debio ser varias horas, ya era de noche el lugar estaba oscuro excepto por la luz de la luna y estaba sumergido en un inmenso silencio, su padre ah de estar preocupado agarro su cel. Y vio 3 mensajes de Scott

_Donde estas? Por favor contesta 6:25 p.m_

_Estas bien?...Ok pregunta estúpida, claro que no lo estas pero no tienes que estar solo en esto te ayudare y los demás igual 7:15 p.m_

_Ok ya me estas preocupando, voy a ir a verte aunque no quieras, se que estas ahí en el loft de Derek voy en camino. 8:30 p.m_

Todos los mensajes, si había ido por que no le despertó? Bajo las escaleras y ahí estaba su amigo sentado en el sillón

-Hey ya despertaste, no quise despertarte lo necesitabas-

Stiles no dijo nada, solo se acercó a Scott y empezó a llorar mientras le abrazaba fuertemente.

-Le extraño mucho Scott. Por que se tuvo que ir? Por que? Siento que me falta el aire y que se llevo una parte de mi con el- Scott solo acariciaba su espalda tratando de darle consuelo

-Tranquilo, el va a volver lo prometió- y después de unos minutos se fuero ahí, Scott lo llevo a su casa en el Jeep de Stiles, durante todo el camino Stiles estuvo en silencio y eso era extraño por que el era de los que hablan hasta por los codos. Llegaron a la casa Stilinski y lo acompaño hasta la puerta

-Cualquier problema puedes llamarme a mi o a Isaac, no estás solo en esto- le dio un ultimo abrazo y se fue. Stiles subio a su habitación y se acostó en la cama mientras veía a la ventana, esperando que esto fuera un mal sueño y despertaría y vería a Derek entrando por su ventana como siempre asi, y asi dormir con su hombre lobo. Penso en la depresión de Bella en "Luna Nueva" pensó que era exagerada solo por que Edward la había dejado y no le gustaba ese tipo de películas solo la vio por aburrimiento. Pero ahora que sentía en carne propia el como era que el amor de tu vida te dejara entendía su dolor era algo horrible y un dolor inmenso pero almenos el tenia la seguridad de que Derek regresaría por el. Y asi se fue perdiendo en sus pensamientos y recuerdos hasta que ya no podía llorar y tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y al final quedarse dormido para dejar de pensar y de sentir, aun que sabia que al despertar el dolor seguiría ahí.


	2. new beggin

HOLA! Bueno se supone que esto seria un one shot pero me convencieron de seguirlo xD asi que despues de pensarlo me di cuenta que si puedo sacar mas a este fic. So...espero que les guste.

Y POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, SI LES GUSTO PORFIS *.*

Todos los personajes pertenecen a MTV y Jeff Davis

Disfruten!

Don't Leave Me

Cap. 2

Stiles despertó y vio la ventana, el dia estaba nublado y pequeñas gotas de agua caian en su ventana, ya habían pasado 4 semanas desde de que Derek se fue...Estaba en su cama contemplando como llovía, tocaron a su puerta y entro su papa

-Como amaneciste hijo? Ya es un poco tarde, deberías prepararte para ir a la escuela o se te va ah hacer tarde-

John sabia que su hijo estaba en una especie de depresión por Derek, pero ya llevaba mucho tiempo de esa manera y sinceramente eso le preocupaba, solo no sabia como lidiar con su hijo lo del novio lo entendía y lo aceptaba a pesar de que era Derek Hale pero lo de que era un hombre lobo, bueno eso era nuevo para el pero trataba de apoyar a su hijo de todos modos

-No quiero, además para que? No tengo ganas de nada sinceramente- y solto un suspiro melancólico, y eso era simplemente la verdad no tenia ganas de nada. Aunque Scott lo invitara a salir con Isaac, Lydia, Allison y los demás no tenia ganas. Y en clases siempre se mostraba ausente y últimamente ya casi no comía.

-El te prometió que regresaría, no? Entonces por qué tan triste?- Stiles frunció el ceño pensando como es que su papa sabia y antes de que pudiera pregunta su papa volvió a hablar- Y si, tal vez leí la carta, pero es que me preocupas Stiles y no sabía que tenias por eso lo hice-se sentó a un lado de la cama y empezó a acariciar el pelo de su hijo.

-Bueno tal vez tienes razón, pero primero voy a la casa de Scott el todavía debe estar ahí- Con mucha pereza se levantó lentamente y abrazo a su padre –Gracias por tratar de hacerme sentir mejor- después de un momento el sheriff salio de la casa directo a su trabajo, Stiles se fue a dar una ducha y se puso lo primero que encontró, tomo las llaves de su Jeep y salio rumbo a casa de Scott, mientras conducia pensaba en que estaría haciendo Derek, donde estaría, si el también le estaba extrañando tanto como el. Bien dice una frase que leyó una vez que: el que ama mas en una relación es el que mas sufre, llego y toco a la puerta como nadie abría utilizo la llave que tenia el de repuesto, no estaba el auto de la Sra. Mcall supuso que se fue antes a trabajar, subió las pero mientras mas se acercaba a la habitación de Scott se oian sonidos raros, parecían….no podían ser…oh si? Pego su oreja a la puerta y si, en efecto eran gemidos. Entro a ver que pasaba adentro y oh dios esa imagen nunca se la podria sacar de su mente, Isaac cabalgando encima de Scott y no quería saber sobre…bueno si sabia sobre que pero no quería saber mas, Scott le vio y grito

-JODER! STILES!- Isaac fruncio el ceño enojado, en serio? Estaba pensando en su mejor amigo mientras se lo hacia? y Scott le miro –No eso, Stiles nos esta viendo- Isaac volteo a verlo y sintió como su cara se ponía roja de vergüenza, Stiles salio casi corriendo de ahí y grito –Saben que? Mejor los vere en la escuela,DIOS! LA PROXIMA VEZ ECHENSE SEGURO, PUDO HABER SIDO TU MAMA QUIEN LOS HUBIERA VISTO!- y asi Stiles tenia otra cosa que agregar a su lista que le traumaran de por vida. Todo esto incluso lo saco de su estado de zombie deprimido y cuando llego a la escuela estaciono su Jeep y solo se empezó a reir

-Malditos calenturientos, al menos tengo algo con que molestarles- decía mientras se reia, bajo y con una sonrisa entro al instituto

-Eh al parecer el Stiles que todos conocemos volvió, por que tan sonriente- pregunto Lydia, desde que ella también supo lo de la partida de Derek, supo que eso afectaría en gran parte a todos pero en especial a Stiles, no se necesitaba poderes sobrenaturales para saber que esos dos tenían algo entre si, estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Stiles a no estar tan triste pero al ver al chico sonriendo le dio curiosidad por saber que le hacia sonreír asi

-Digamos que vi algo muy traumante pero ahora que lo pienso es gracioso y lo podría usar para molestar a Scott y Isaac- respondió mirando a la pelirroja, no iba a contar todo de un golpe no eso lo haría cuando todos estuvieran juntos asi todos lo sabrían y se reirían juntos, pero de que lo usaría claro que lo usaría. Vio llegar a sus amigos y solo se rio, pasando las primeras clases y tocaba el descanso todos se sentaron juntos Lydia con Aiden, Danny con Ethan, y bueno Scott a su lado Isaac y al otro lado Allison _"Me pregunto si Allison ya sabrá lo de Scott y Isaac" _Se pregunto Stiles mientras veía a sus amigos platicando entre ellos sin embargo el no ponía mucha atención hasta que sintió una mirada encima. Era Ethan, por que le estaría mirando? Le sonrió y el le devolvió la sonrisa

-Se que se te hace difícil hablar de eso, pero has tenido alguna noticia de el?- Le pregunto con cierto interés y era raro que Ethan se interesara por Stiles por que el y el Alpha gemelo no hablaban la única ves que recuerda hablar es para amenazarlo de matarlo con acónito

–No, solo me dejo una carta el dia que se fue prometiéndome que volvería- soltó un suspiro mientras jugaba con un par de fideos en su plato el cual casi no había tocado, Stiles estaba mas delgado de lo común por no comer y con ligeras sombras negras alrededor de sus ojos por que no dormía bien desde…desde ese dia

-Lo siento mucho, pero bueno te debo una muy grande por salvarme la vida en el hotel te acuerdas? Nunca te lo agradecí y creo que es tiempo de devolverte el favor, así que cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca puedes contar conmigo – El chico le sonrió sinceramente y agarro su cel. Para anotarle su numero. Stiles estaba sorprendido pero bueno tal vez el no era malo solo que las circunstancias que vivió con su hermano lo endurecieron un poco pero en el fondo era un buen chico. Como diría Sirius a Harry: _Eres una buena persona a quien le han sucedido cosas malas._ Stiles le sonrió sinceramente igual y lo miro por unos momentos en si Ethan era un chico hermoso por dentro y por fuera Danny tenia suerte de tener a alguien asi, Derek también era asi pero no lo demostraba tanto en público solo Stiles y Cora tal vez, sabían de esa faceta suya del Ex lobo alpha

-Muchas gracias Ethan, y lo tendré en cuenta, sabes? Eres agradable sabes, sonara tonto pero creo que tu eres el gemelo bueno y Aiden el gemelo malo- y rio esperando no molestar a Ethan y no, el se rio igual –No, el un poco gruñón y puede parecer malo pero en el fondo también es bueno, solo es cuestión de conocerle mejor- y asi Stiles y Ethan empezaron a platicar sin darles importancia a los demás y se dieron cuenta que tenían mucho en común, a ambos les gustaba las mismas películas, los mismos libros y casi la misma comida, Stiles no se había divertido tanto hablando on alguien que no fuera Scott y cuando toco la campana se levantaron y siguieron hablando por un rato, quedando en tener que ver películas juntos y en aquel restaurant o cosas asi se separaron y fue a sus propias clases

-Vaya, al parecer le agradas a Ethan- Le dijo Scott sentándose al lado de Stiles, le sorprendía sinceramente a Scott pero Stiles era muy natural en eso de caer bien a la gente y bueno después de lo de Derek, Stiles tal vez se distraía con el y no estaría tan deprimido pero espereaba que solo fuera una amistad. Que? Sacudió su cabeza y vio a su amigo

-Si, es muy genial además tenemos muchas cosas en común, como libros comida y peliculas y el si ha visto star wars, no como cierta persona- rio y se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado Ethan era agradable y trataría de hacer crecer su amistad, después de estar en su burbuja de pensamientos de la cual fue sacada por el entrenador Finnstock

-Stilinski, ponga atención a la clase y deje de estar pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo-

-Ok, dios! Ni se para que enseñan cálculos si nunca se usan en la vida- susurro para si mismo


	3. Confesión

Hola! Aqui les traigo un nuevo cap. de mi fic, les agradezco en serio a todos los que se toman tiempo para leer mi fic y dejar sus comentarios, en serio lo aprecio n.n  
aquí les dejo este cap. espero les guste mucho.  
PD: la canción que cantan es Stop Crying Your Heart Out version acoustic

Y POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, SI LES GUSTO PORFIS *.*

Todos los personajes pertenecen a MTV y Jeff Davis

Disfruten!

Don't Leave Me

Cap. 3

Ya era viernes y por fin las clases acababan, Ethan se acerco a Stiles, ya había pasado un mes desde la partida de Derek y un mes desde que el y Stiles eran amigos. El tenía planeado invitar a salir a Stiles, a cenar a un restaurant o tal vez a un karaoke y cantarle. El había desarrollado un sentimiento que estaba mal y lo sabía, pero le era inevitable sentirse asi por el.

-Stiles te parece bien si salimos hoy? Podemos ir a un karaoke, podemos ir con los demás, será muy divertido, que dices?- pregunto sonriendo esperando que el chico aceptara

-no se Ethan, no soy de mucho cantar y esas cosas, además dejaría a todos sordos- rieron ambos ante el comentario, Stiles disfrutaba de la compañía de Ethan cada que podía, aun que a veces Scott se ponía sobre protector y con confiaba del todo en el alpha, pero después de estarlo hablando Stiles acepto

-Ok, entonces te vere ahí- ambos se despidieron y Stiles invito a los demás y aceptaron, fue a su casa y se dio una ducha y se arreglo, esperaba que esta noche se la pasar muy bien, cuando llego ya todos estaban ahí y Ethan en el escenario del lugar, eso le extraño pero no dijo nada. Ethan al verlo le señalo y tomo el micrófono

-Amigos, ya llego el, Vamos Stiles, sube, todos apoyemos a Stiles- Ethan empezo a decir Stiles y todos le siguieron, el no era nada bueno cantando excepto en la ducha pero ante tanta insistencia subió al escenario junto con Ethan y todos aplaudieron

-Ok, y que vamos a cantar- se puso frente de uno de los micrófonos y espero respuesta, esperaba no terminar haciendo alguna cosa vergonzosa o dejando sordos a todos, vio que Ethan fue con el que ponía la música y volvió

-Ok , yo empiezo y tu me sigues, vale? Ok- se presento y tomo una guitarra, afino la guitarra se aclaro la garganta y empezo a tocar y cantar

_Hold up_

_hold on_

_don't be scared_

Miraba a Stiles sonriendo mientras cantaba dándole la señal de que cantara con el, Stiles tímidamente empezo a cantar con Ethan

_you'll never change what's been and gone_

_may your smile (may your smile)_

_shine on (shine on)_

_don't be scared (don't be scared)_

_your destiny may keep you warm _

_Cause all of the stars_

_are fading away_

_just try not to worry_

_you'll see them some day_

_take what you need_

_and be on your way_

_and stop crying your heart out_

Stiles empezo a perder el miedo y canto mientras veia a el public, a sus amigos y a Ethan, y sus voces sincronizaban muy bien y con mas animo cantaban juntos

_get up (get up)_

_come on (come on)_

_why're you scared? (i'm not scared)_

_you'll never change what's been and gone_

_cause all of the stars_

_are fading away_

_just try not to worry_

_you'll see them some day_

_take what you need_

_and be on your way_

_and stop crying your heart out_

Mientras cantaban se miraban a los ojos y parece como si estuvieran solo ellos dos cantándose uno al otro dejándose llevar por la hermosa melodía que Salía de la guitarra y de sus voces

_cause all of the stars_

_are fading away_

_just try not to worry_

_you'll see them some day_

_just take what you need_

_and be on your way_

_and stop crying your heart out_

_we're all of us stars_

_we're fading away_

_just try not to worry_

_you'll see us some day_

_just take what you need_

_and be on your way_

_and stop crying your heart out_

_stop crying your heart out_

Cuando la cancion termino es como si estuvieran en trance viéndose uno al otro a los ojos y salieron de el al ver a Scott, Lydia, Isaac y todos los demás presentes se levantaron y aplaudieron, ellos dieron las gracias y se bajaron del escenario.

-WOW eso fue, no tengo palabras no sabía que cantaras tan bien Stiles- todos le decían echándole halagos al chico y también a Ethan. Después de pasar platicando y divirtiéndose todos por casi dos horas salieron del karaoke y cada uno se fue, Scott se fue con Isaac, Lydia se fue con Allison y con Aiden. Ethan acompaño a Stiles a su casa en el Jeep de Stiles esta vez

-hacemos un gran equipo no? Cantaste muy hermoso Stiles, te lo tenias muy bien guardado y decias que no cantabas bien- rio con lo último, Stiles se ruborizo con las palabras del chico y volteo a verle, era increíble que chicos como el existieran tan…simpáticos, carismáticos, graciosos y romanticos.

-Tu también cantaste bien, no sabía que tocaras tan bien la guitarra, además nadie me había cantado que diga no había cantado con alguien tan genial como tu, rayos a veces ni yo mismo me entiendo- solto una pequeña risa por como sus palabras se entrecruzaban y no saber cómo darse a entender, en poco tiempo sin darse cuenta ya estaban frente de la casa de Stiles. Se estaciono y Ethan le miro

-El…ya sabes, no hacia cosas asi contigo? Porque un chico tan hermoso y genial como tu merece todas las cosas hermosas del mundo que hay, canciones dedicadas, halagos, hacerte sentirte especial y único, poder amanecer a tu lado y decirte buenos días y ver tu rostro en la maña, hacerte el desayuno, y tratar de enamorarte todos los días- sin darse cuenta sus rostros estaban tan juntos mirándose a los ojos y Ethan tomo la mano de Stiles viendo como el chico estaba atónito y sonrojado a más no poder –Stiles tu me gustas mucho, no tenía planeado caer enamorado de ti, pero con todo el tiempo que empezamos a estar juntos no pude evitarlo a pesar de que sabía que estaba mal y se… se que tu lo vas a esperar a el hasta su regreso pero me gustaría, dios, desearía que pudieras darme una oportunidad, aun que sea una para demostrarte todo lo que podría ofrecerte- acariciaba ambas manos de Stiles, esperaba la respuesta y subió el rostro para ver a Stiles y vio que Stiles tenia ojos llorosos

-E-Ethan yo…no, no puedo corresponderte sabes que amo a Derek siempre lo voy a amar. Lo siento mucho si…si en algún momento te hice creer que podría haber algo entre tu y yo pero…aun que intentara con todo mi ser no podría ni podre sacar nunca a Derek de mi corazón, por que el es mi corazón, y se que el va a volver y yo lo voy a esperar aun que pasen 100 años yo lo voy a esperar. Es el amor de vida y nunca renunciare a el. Derek es mio, y yo soy suyo solamente- retiro su mano de Ethan y las lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de Stiles, no quería lastimar a Ethan pero aun que no quisiera al final termino haciéndolo, salio corriendo del Jeep sin despedirse ni nada, por suerte su padre no estaba, subió corriendo hasta su habitación y cerro con llave y empezo a llorar recostándose en la puerta abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. Se sentía una horrible persona por romper toda esperanza de Ethan pero por mas que trata nunca podría corresponder a su amor. Por que? Porque tenía que enamorarse de el y complicar todo? En primera por que se fue Derek? Si el no se hubiera ido nada de esto estaría pasando, necesitaba tanto a su novio a su lado, abrazarle, besarle pedirle que no le dejara nunca mas. Soltó un grito de frustración , se acostó en su cama y siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormido, ya no quería pensar, ya no quería sentir, quería librarse de eso. Solo quería dormir hasta despertar y darse cuenta que Derek había vuelto y al verlo saber que todo estaría bien.


End file.
